duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
SMV: The Lion Sleeps Tonight
Duchess Productions' music video of The Lion Sleeps Tonight by The Tokens. Song: * The Lion Sleeps Tonight Sung By: * The Tokens Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Jungle Scene from Tarzan): Weeheeheehee, dee heeheeheehee, weeoh aweem away. Weeheeheehee, dee heeheeheehee, weeoh aweem away. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "I, Yi, Yi"): A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. * (Dance Scene from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World): A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. * Ash Ketchum: In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. * George Shrinks: In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. (Ho, ho!) * (Dance Scene from Tom and Jerry: The Movie During "Friends to the End"): A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!: Jeepers, It's the Creeper): A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. * Tom Sawyer: Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight. * Simon Seville: Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight. (Ho, ho!) * (Dance Scene from Fantasia During "Dance of the Hours"): A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. * (Dance Scene from Cats Don't Dance During "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now") * (Dance Scene from Pocahontas During "Mine, Mine, Mine") * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village) * Professor Utonium: Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling. The lion sleeps tonight. * Maui: Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling. The lion sleeps tonight. (Ho, ho!) * (Dance Scene from Alice in Wonderland During "All in the Golden Afternoon"): Whoa, whoa, whoa; whoa, whoa, whoa; whoa, whoa, aweem away. * (Dance Scene from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye"): A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. * Chip: Weeheeheehee, dee heeheeheehee, weeoh aweem away. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Weeheeheehee, dee heeheeheehee, weeoh aweem away. * ("The End" Title Card from Aladdin Appears) * (Moon Laughing) * Genie: Made ya look. * ("The End" Title Card Appears Again) * (Fade to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (@2003 OLM) * George Shrinks (George Unshrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Jeepers, It's the Creeper; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Chipmunk Vice; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (A Case of Stage Blight; @1989-1990 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) Notes: * Dedicated to KARDisney,Jacob Allen, TheWildAnimal13, CoolZDanethe5th, Eli Wages, Strongdrew941, and ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th. * Feel free to do your own. Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos